Unlikely Paradise
by The Night Ninja
Summary: When Twilight finds a book in the castle of the two sisters it leads to the greasers being brought to Equestria. Darry/Luna, Dally/pony/Johnny, Soda/Celestia and Rarity/two-bit, Steve/rainbow dash
1. The Book

**ok so I know I have a ton of stories but I wanted to see what you guys think of this.**

Twilight sparkle sat in the library of her castle, pencil in her mouth scribbling notes regarding a new book she found in the castle of the two sisters.

"SPIKE!" called twilight

"Yes twilight?" asked her number one assistant

"Where is Starlight, this old book has horn writing worse than Starswirl's in the margins and I can't even read it" asked Twilight rotating the book to different angles trying to decipher the writing

" um I think she went with Maud to a kite show" said spike. Twilight let out an exasperated groan and planted her face on the table

"Do you want me to ask Celestia?" asked Spike

"Yes please" came Twilight's muffled voice. When Celestia arrived with Luna they looked at the book.

"I know this book!" exclaimed Luna

"how sister, I have never seen a book of this type before" said Celestia

"I know because it's my book, a dear friend once gave it to me" said Luna

"what does it do?" asked twilight

"it summons beings from another realm, beings who embody true friendship in its highest form, but their world is cruel to them and takes everything from them, beings who need the peace of equestria." said Luna

"well why haven't you used it then?" asked Twilight

"I couldn't read the language it was written in" said Luna

"let me see" said Celestia levitating the book in her magic and squinting at the weird letters.

"I have never encountered this before" said Celestia

"Lyra heartstrings writes like this all the time maybe she can read it" said Pinkie popping out of nowhere before zooming out and coming back with a confused Lyra and annoyed bon bon in tow

"Ah sweetie drops how are you?" asked Celestia to bon bon

"I am fine princess" said Bon bon bowing

Lyra was looking at the book.

" this is in a language called English, the spell inside is rather complex, it almost looks like a poem but twisted from its old meaning" said Lyra transcribing the spell into equestrian.

"nature's first green is gold

Her hardest hue to hold

As early leaf is a flower but longer than an hour

Save leaf from leaf

Save Eaden from its grief

Dawn goes down to day

All things gold should stay" recited Twilight. There was a bright flash and seven figures appeared before them, a dark haired alicorn with eatherial wings, a blond Pegasus with eyes cold as ice and wings of the same look as the alicorn's. A large earth pony who was taller and even stronger looking than big Mac, there was also a handsome unicorn with golden hair and a large grin and another dark haired earth pony with a smirk, then there was a unicorn stallion with brown hair and a weird looking cutie mark. Finally there was an auburn haired alicorn with greenish gray eyes. They all had the same coat color though different shades.

"where are we?" asked the large earth pony

"never mind where are we, why the heck are we all pastel ponies?" asked the auburn haired Alicorn

"um Soda, Two-bit, I think you two are unicorns" laughed Steve.

"Ponyboy, why do you have wings and a horn?" asked Darry

"What?!" exclaimed Ponyboy

"will all of you calm down, I know where we are" said Johnny, that's when Pony realized his two lost friends were here

"JOHNNY! DALLY" exclaimed Ponyboy running over and pulling Johnny into a hug. The others followed suit. Johnny smiled and hugged back while Dally smirked. After everyone finished hugging Johnny trotted up to Luna

" hello princess, I see you finnaly managed to decipher my spell" smiled Johnny

"it is good to see you again Johnny, I assume these are the friends you talk so fondly of" said Luna

"yes princess, these are my friends Dallas, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry,Steve, and Two-bit" said Johnny

"um Johnny why are we in a world of pastel horses?" asked Dally

"remember that week I left you in charge of watching over ponyboy, the week you managed to let practically everything go wrong…"

"not my fault, that damn Murphy guy was screwing me over" exclaimed Dally

" Well during that week I came here to equestria, met princess Luna here" Johnny gestured to the blue mare

" anyway I knew equestria would be the perfect place for the guys so I used that poem pony told me and made a spell for the ponies here to say and bring all seven of us here, Darry won't have to work as hard, we can all be happy, no more Socs, no more worries" said Johnny. Darry walked over and hugged the young stallion. Meanwhile Celestia caught Luna staring at the large handsome stallion apparently named Darry.

"Oh my moon, he's gorgeous" moaned Luna

"stay focused sister, I know he's got a nice flank but remember your position" said celestia, who kind of had her eye on the golden maned unicorn named Sodapop. The one called Ponyboy wouldn't let go of Johnny and they were nuzzling noses. Something Soda noticed right away

"since when did you two become a thing?" asked Soda

"since windrixville, we realized we loved each other and kinda took the opportunity to have alone time" said Johnny wrapping his wings around Ponyboy

" while this is sweet and everything, where are they gonna stay? Asked spike

"well I suppose they can find jobs according to their cutie marks, Ponyboy and Johnny can stay here, with Darry and Sodapop, pinkie and two bit seem to have hit things off, Steve can stay with the apple family and I suppose Dally can stay with rainbow dash" said Twilight

"Dal you know the rules no causing trouble" warned Johnny

"don't worry kid, I'll be on my best behavior" said Dally before all of them went off with their respective Ponies.

"excuse me, Darry, i wouldn't supposed you'd want a midnight tour of equestria tonight would you" blurted Luna

" that is very kind of you princess but could we perhaps schedule it for next week after we have settled down" said Darry politely

"of course" said Luna. As the ponies walked their separate ways soda turned to Darry

"I think the blue princess has her eyes on you" said Soda smirking

"maybe, but I think the tall white one was eyeing you kid brother" said Darry.

 **let me know what you guys think**


	2. Settling In

**Chapter two is here and yes it's adorable and loads of shipping is being done.**

Ponyboy lay in his new bed next to Johnny, this world was weird and he still had to figure stuff out, Johnny and Dally were alive here, and maybe that's why Pony wasn't freaking out more about being a horse. Although these weird marks on their flanks still had yet to be explained, for Pete's sake two bit had a Mickey hat crossed with a switchblade on his butt. Pony looked at the book on his own flank and thought about the gun on Dally's, the car on Steve's, the football on Darry's, and the card deck on Sodas, he looked at his sleeping boyfriend next to him and snuggled closer.

"I've missed you Johnny cake, I've missed you so much" whispered Pony. Johnny opened his eyes and saw Ponyboy tearing up.

"it okay Ponyboy", soothed Johnny "I'm here now, I've missed you to" Johnny wrapped his wings around Ponyboy.

"um Johnny what are these tatoo things on our butts" asked Pony

"they're called cutie marks from what I understand they signify what we are best at in life and are the paths fate has set for us, I'm not really sure what mine is though" said Johnny

" it looks like a golden angel wing" said Pony

"so I'm like the guardian of gold?" asked Johnny

"well you told me to stay gold and have been guarding me, so it makes sense" said Pony snuggling next to Johnny

"Dally said he also has kind of a crush on you" giggled Johnny

"But I'm already with you" said Pony

"I'm willing to share if you want to give the three of us being a thing a shot" said Johnny gently kissing Pony, suddenly Dally through through the open window and tumbled onto the two of them.

"I forgot we still have our Angel powers, meaning this oaf can still see you no matter where you are" faced hoofed Johnny

"Hi Dal" said Pony blushing

"Hi you cutie" said Dally, pony turned into a tomato as Dally climbed under the covers on Pony's other side.

"Princess Luna seems to have a thing for Darry" chuckled Johnny

"Darry probably noticed, he's not completely oblivious to women and she kinda asked him out" said Pony

"you know there's a library in this castle right" said Johnny, Pony's eyes lit up but then he realized he was too tired and comfortable right now

"it can wait" said Pony. Dally chuckled and Pulled Pony close to him

"that's what I like to hear" whispered Dally. Johnny wrapped his wings around his boyfriend and Dally did the same, pony smiled, everything was perfect, the only way this could be better was if his parents were here. The next morning everyone was at breakfast, Luna had spent most of the night in Darry's dream, trying to figure out what the handsome stallion liked, he didn't see her in there of course.

"I think the first order of business today is finding work for all of you, Ponyboy and Johnny being the exception as they will need to come to canterlot for a coronation but that won't happen for a few weeks, all of you need to get settled, first" said Celestia

"Your highness, would I be able to accompany them to canterlot with you?" asked Dally, his wing draped around Pony's neck, Cadence was there two and could see that the two alicorn stallions and the blonde pegasus were in love and she whispered this to Celestia who smiled

"Of course, Dallas" said Celestia

"Well Ah Supose we apples could use another hoof around the farm, if one of yall are willin" said Applejack

"I can help ya out" said Darry kindly

"I don't suppose one of you gentle colts would mind assisting me in my shop?" asked rarity, batting her eyelashes

"I can do that" said Two-Bit, already wondering if this beautiful mare was available

"The Cakes have been looking for somepony to help with the heavy lifting and a foal sitter for when I'm on adventures with the girls" Piped Pinkie

"Pink Pony, you say the word cake and I'm there" grinned Sodapop

"Great, that just leave dally and steve" said Twilight

"I do need another pony to help with the weather here in Ponyville while I'm at wonder bolt training or teaching" said Rainbow

"Sure, after Johnny and Ponyboy are coronated I can help you" said Dally

"Perfect, now we just have Steve" said Twilight

" Back where we come from, I was a mechanic" said Steve

"So you're good at fixing things?" asked Twilight

"Um sorta, back home we have these things called cars, basically big wagons with engines and drive them around, sometime we raced them are like 200 miles an hour" said Steve

"That sounds AWESOME!" shouted Dash doing a mid air flip.

"Back on track, the closest thing we have to that are apple wood go carts that are raced in a derby, I know cheerilee is looking for some pony to teach her class about motors and aerodynamics, maybe you can talk to her about teaching a few classes, maybe modify the apple wood cart designs so older Pony's can race them and we can have an older Pony version of the race, considering what happened last time ( **See episode Cart before the Ponies to understand** )" said Twilight

"That actually sounds like a good idea, I'll ask her" said Steve, making a mental note to find out who this teacher pony was.

"Pardon me twilight, but before our new friends go to their new Jobs, I was wondering if Sodapop could join me at the castle for lunch" asked Celestia, trying to be regal while putting her rear hoof in her mouth

"And I want to take Darry for lunch too" blurted Luna before blushing and looking away, Celestia smirked. Darry and Soda looked at each other and smiled

"We'd be honored to go to lunch with your highnesses" said Darry

"Looks like Dally not the only one gettin with royalty" Steve whispered to Two-Bit who snickered. Twilight looked shocked that CELESTIA and LUNA, asked two ponies they barely knew out on a date

"Oh don't look so surprised, it's been well over a thousand years since Luna and I have been *ahem* intimate with anypony, we're desperate" whispered Celestia, leaving twilight with her mouth practically dragging on the floor.

"Excuse me Twilight, um I heard you have a library?" asked Pony. This caused Twilight to brighten

"You like reading too?" asked Twilight, doing a happy hoofie dance before practically dragging Ponyboy to the library. Luna and Celestia galloped to Rarity's boutique

"We need dresses, stat" demanded Luna throwing a bag of bits on the counter. Soon celestia was in a white dress with a gossamer veil around it and gold filigree accented by soft pinks and pale oranges at the hem (like a wedding dress with a short trane and a hem that looks like a sunset and collar that looks like someone spray painted a vine gold) and Luna was in a black dress with silver trim and stars adorning the neckline, they were simple yet elegant and regal. Luna did an excited squeal.

"Rarity, from now on you make out dresses, the royal seamstress has no color coordination or sense of style" said Celestia. Back at twilight's castle, Ponyboy had practically made a bookfort for himself and was pouring into five books at once, Johnny and Dally on either side of him, Dally was eating apples and Johnny was floating an apple around his head, once he had taught ponyboy how to use his magic, Pony was thrilled to learn he didn't need to read books one at a time, he could float at least five in his magic to read at once. The three of them were just content in each other's company. It was around four in the afternoon when Soda and Darry came back from lunch with the princesses

"So when's the wedding?" joked Ponyboy not looking up from his book.

"Next Month, right after your conanation" said Darry

"WHAT! Darry, princess or not you can't marry a mare you just met, hasn't disney taught you that?" exclaimed Ponyboy

"Pony, girls here are genuine and these are princesses who haven't had anyone for over a thousand years, plus the princess of love saw a connection between us, you just focus on keeping these two happy and let Soda and I handle our new lives" said Darry who was a lot more laid back now, he started his new job tomorrow at the apple farm and was happy that he wouldn't have to work till his back broke, Two-Bit had already started helping rarity and her dresses sold like wildfire, he could sell anything. Suddenly Fluttershy came in chasing Angel Bunny.

"Oh um… excuse me but um if you wouldn't mind, could one of you help me catch him, he's just so rude and stubborn today" said fluttershy

"He's like that all the time" spike whispered under his breath

"I can help" said Darry kindly picking up the bratty rabbit by the scruff of its neck with his teeth. Then sitting down and holding the bunny between his hooves

"Listen here mister, you are acting like a bratty teenager, and I know how to deal with bratty teenagers, so either shape up and quit abuse miss Shy here or you'll be dealing with someone who would be more than happy to punish you like you deserve" growled Darry, getting in the JD Bunny's face. Angel was actually frightened of this big pony and nodded like a good little bunny.

"Oh my.. Um.. thank you" said Fluttershy timidly, this pony was taller than Rockhoof, no wonder Luna wanted him for herself. Suddenly discord popped into the room

"Since when are lulu and tia getting married and to who and why did they send out invitations and Who's this Sodapop and Darry?" asked Discord very curious

"I'm Darry" Darry said, discord sized him up before growling

"Just remember, fluttershy is MINE"

"Um… Discord, I don't belong to anyone" said Fluttershy

"Well psh you see, oh never mind" scoffed Discord flashing away

"Um Fluttershy, pardon my forwardness, but I think this Discord fellow is in love with you, he's just having a hard time voicing his feelings" said Darry kindly

"Oh..my.. That would explain some of his behavior" said Fluttershy thinking back and blushing

"I think you should find him and talk to him about it" said Sodapop kindly.

"I think I will do that thank you" said fluttershy before leaving to find where discord went.

"I think I'm going to like it here" said Sodapop. Ponyboy, Dally and Johnny had all fallen asleep cuddle happily together in a mess of hooves and wings. Soda smiled at the sight, Pony was happy again and that's all that mattered to him.

"Soda I gotta admit I'm nervous, all this seems way too good to be true, new lives that are perfect for us, true love, it's just all so much I keep expecting to wake up at home trying to drag a crying Ponyboy to school and away from his pictures of Johnny" said Darry with a sigh

"I know how you feel Dare, it's an adjustment and honestly I hope this really is real because I love seeing Ponyboy so happy" said Soda looking fondly at the sleeping pile of stallions and stifling a laugh as Ponyboy rolled on top of Dally and hugged the pegasus's leg. Dally wrapped his wings protectively around Ponyboy. It was a sweet sight that caused both brothers to smile. New forms or not this way of life was going to be perfect.


	3. not your average royal family

**So in response to a review I got, Johnny and Dally have a brotherly relationship and both of them are in a relationship with Ponyboy. Also in this chapter, I brought the Curtis Parents back**

Ponyboy thought his life couldn't get any better but he thought wrong. Turns out marrying Johnny and Dally then getting crowned Prince of equestria was very ego boosting. Then both of his brothers getting married to the ruling princesses, Ponyboy was in utter bliss as he lay on his new bed in the palace snuggled between his husbands. He giggled at the word, never thinking he would ever get to say it about the two men he loved most in the universe. Earlier that day Johnny had created a spell that would allow the curtis Parents to come to equestria and used it so that they wouldn't have to miss their sons getting married. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Curtis, who was now a golden maned alicorn with a soft cloud white coat, entered the room.

"Hi mom" said Ponyboy, though he didn't get up, he was too comfortable. Mrs. Curtis smiled at her youngest

"Hello sweetie, I just wanted to let you know that the banquet is in an hour" said Mrs. C

"But we're comfy, can't we just not go?" whined Ponyboy, rolling so that he was stretched across Dally's back

"Sweetie there's a lot of ponies who need to make your acquaintance" said Mrs. C

"But I wanna stay here" whined Pony. Johnny giggle

"Apple jack gave him some of her family's cider, the hard kind"

"That would explain things" said Mrs. C

"At least he's a happy drunk hubby" smiled Dally pulling his husband close to him

"Darry and Soda are drunk too" said Pony

"Wait? Darry's drunk?" asked Johnny

"Uh huh, Luna gave him some of her moonshine, apparently there's alcohol on the moon and she bottles it, royal reserves, Celestia gave Soda this drink she calls Sun Smoke, it's a flaming glass of this cinnamon alcohol, all three of us are soooooo drunk" said Ponyboy before he started giggling again. Mrs. Curtis stifled a laugh as johnny levitated a blanket over to Pony to tuck it around him but Pony pushed it away

"No! Johnny's wings warm, no blanket" said Pony, his words slurred as he wrapped himself in Johnny's wings

"Your father is going to laugh his plot off when he finds out all three of his boys are drunk" laughed Mrs. C.

"I-I'm not totally dunk i just ipsy" slurred Ponyboy

"Baby, get some sleep, you're way past drunk" said Dally

"No!" dified Ponyboy

"Fine, no kisses" said johnny

"Nuuuuuuuuuu, Fine I'll sweep" said Pony before passing out.

"We are so getting him drunk again" whispered Dally

"Definitely" smiled Johnny

"I'll inform the sober members of the court that the newly crowned princes won't be able to attend the banquet" said Mrs. C

"Thanks" said Johnny. That night they all went back to Ponyville, Darry enjoyed helping out on the farm and Soda loved helping in the bakery, not to mention the business boost to sweet apple acres and sugar cube corners got from having royalty work for them. There was a knock on the door the next morning and shining armor and cadence came in, looking frazzled as ever.

"Oh, Hello Mrs. Curtis" said Cadence

"Hello Cadence, twilight and her friends got called on an urgent map mission and starlight is out with maud and trixie at rock based magic show" said Mrs. Curtis ( **You know what, I'm gonna call her Martha from now on** )

"Oh, well, shining and I need someone to watch flurry heart for the day, an urgent crystal summit was called and both shining and I need to attend" said Cadence worriedly

"My husband and I would be more than happy to watch her, and I'm sure Ponyboy, Dally and Johnny would be eager to help as well" Martha suggested

"That would be wonderful, are you sure it won't be too much trouble?" asked Cadence

"Not at all" said Martha. Flurry heart hopped out of her little buggy as Martha got all the diapers and baby food and of course Flurry's whammy from cadence and shining. Flurry heart jumped up onto Martha's back. Cadence and Shining left and Martha levitated all the stuff and flurry heart to the nursery/ Flurry's bedroom that twilight had set up after needing somewhere to keep all the toys she had bought for flurry heart. Suddenly ponyboy walked in, totally hungover and his mane looked like he hadn't brushed it in a week and there were quite a few of his wing feathers sticking out at weird angles

"Mom?" asked Pony tiredly

"Good morning dear" said Martha, giggling a little

"Grmph" grumbled Ponyboy

"Where are Johnny and Dally?" asked Martha

"Making coffee, Darry and Soda are sore and hungover, I'm just hungover" said Ponyboy. Martha giggled, she had heard that it had been well over 1,000 years since Celestia and Luna and gotten any action and could understand that they'd be a little wild on their wedding night. Ponyboy face planted onto one of the pillows scattered throughout the room. Suddenly Johnny trotted in carrying a glass of chocolate milk and a mug of coffee

"I thought I heard voices in here" said Johnny levitating the milk over to Ponyboy and the coffee to Martha

"You're lucky I managed to snag you a mug, your eldest has already drunk two pots by himself" said Johnny to Martha before seeing Flurry heart.

"Are cadence and shining armor here?" asked Johnny

"No, they had an urgent meeting and needed someone to babysit Flurry" said Martha.

"Your husband is attempting to get the coffee pot away from Darry" said Johnny walking over to Ponyboy and flopping down next to him. Flurry Heart hopped out of her playpen and ran over to Johnny wanting to play

"Sorry little one, Ponyboy and I will play with you later ok" said Johnny sweetly. Suddenly a shout came from down the hall

"DAD GIVE IT BACK I NEED THE COFFEE" shouted Darry before the sound of hooves running down the hallway echoed through the castle, Ponyboy could hear his Dad's laugh. Martha sighed.

"Johnny can you watch Flurry while I deal with those two" said Martha

"Of course" said Johnny before taking out crayons and paper

"Here Flurry, why don't we color for a while" said Johnny showing her how to hold the crayon with her magic and drag it across the paper. The result was obviously scribbles but it kept the foal quiet

"Is Dally still sleeping?" asked Ponyboy

"No, rainbow dash needed him to get the rain clouds for today's storm while she went out on a map mission, he got up shortly after you did" said Johnny

"Will he be back soon?" asked Pony, he felt like part of him was missing whenever he couldn't feel Dally's protective wing around him. Sodapop stuck his head in

"Hey you two, tell mom and dad I went to work" said Soda, he still looked frazzled but his mane was brushed so he didn't appear to have just gotten out of bead. Ponyboy had his head still stuck in the pillow

"We will Soda" said Johnny. Soda chuckled knowingly at Ponyboy's predicament, kid wasn't used to hangovers. Soda himself had a massive headache among other things, who knew a princess in the streets could be a wild thing in the sheets. Him and Darry were both walking weird. Sodapop walked into sugar cube corners, he would admit he'd never had a hangover this bad before. His wife really knew how to make good alcohol. Darry and Luna would be fixing up Celestia and Luna's old castle to live in and once Sodapop got tired of working at sugar cube corners he'd move to canterlot to live in the castle, though admittedly celestia was thinking about moving the castle to Ponyville, canterlot was getting too uptight for her liking. Soda smiled thinking about his wife, unfortunately all the royal couple had too many responsibilities to be able to go on a honeymoon. After a few hours Darry walked in with Big Mac for the daily apple delivery and their lunch break, the two stallions had become close friends over the last month.

"Hey Darry, Finally managed to steal back the coffee from dad I see" snickered Soda, even big mac laughed.

"Yeah, hey listen, Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy will be here later, mom wouldn't let them have leftover wedding cake for breakfast so our little bro needs his fix, and please Soda, not too much sugar this time" said Darry

"Well my wife happens to like my extra sweet chocolate cake" said Soda defensively

"According to MY wife, yours like any cake no matter what" said Darry

"You wife once ate a banana peel" countered Soda. Big mac just decided to stay out of this, it was a smaller scale version of when Ponyville fought amongst itself over which princess was the the best. He got himself a nice apple cupcake and sat down waiting for his friend to stop arguing. After a bit Darry sat down to join big mac, a large slice of chocolate cake in front of him.

"So do you and your brother argue a lot?" asked Big mac

"Not really, we're just both a little grump this morning, our wives have their own special liquors and we went a little overboard last night" said Darry, both stallions chuckled a bit

"Ah remember when mah mare friend sugarbell decided to try her hoof at makin alcohol, ah had a hangover for a week" laughed Big Mac. Darry laughed, the two normally quiet stallions found it quite easy to talk to each other.

"So which of ya'll won the argument?" asked Big Mac

"I did" said Darry smuggly before laughing. The two stallions talked for a while about the special mares in their lives as Sodapop watched from the counter and smiled, Darry needed a friend and Big Mac was perfect. All of a sudden Ponyboy, Dally and Johnny walked in, Ponyboy still looked frazzled.

"Dare, Mom is babysitting flurry heart for the day so when you head back to the castle beware of flying mashed peas" said Ponyboy

"Noted" said Darry

"Are you three helping mom at all?" asked Soda

"Flurry was throwing a temper tantrum, mom told us to go enjoy ourselves" said Ponyboy.

"That filly is going to destroy half the world when she's older chuckled Soda

"Tell me about it" said Ponyboy sipping his milkshake.

"So you three what your plans for today?" asked Soda

"Avoid being covered in mashed Peas and maybe go for a long fly" said Ponyboy

"Sounds fun" chuckled Soda.


	4. Darry's New Way of Life

**Warning: Implied Sexual themes between a married couple.**

Zap apple season was upon sweet apple acres once again and Darry was eager to help, Ever since he and Luna had remodeled and moved into the former castle of the two sisters now Castle of The Night, Darry had been living a life of luxury far beyond any lifestyle of the socs but he still loved working at the farm. Big Mac and Darry had become very close friends and Granny Smith had taken a liking to the young stallion, he was a hard worker with a big heart and was a big help to all the apples. Apple bloom loved the big stallion like a second brother. Darry was working in the fields when the timberwolves began howling and granny smith began banging pots and pans to alert everyone about the zap apples. Considering Luna was fast asleep in their room he had no idea why their wolf guards were howling because of apple.

"Hey Mac, what so special about these apples, those wolves don't howl often and they might wake Luna," said Darry.

"They're a type of rare rainbow apple that only grow once a year and we have to pick em all in one day or they disappear, they normally grow in the everfree forest, least 'ats where granny got em," said Big Mac, suddenly Luna touched down in front of Darry

"Hey Lulu, what are you doing awake?" asked Darry pulling his wife close

"those damn wolves won't stop howling," said Luna

"I'm sorry love, but apparently the wolves howling mean zap apples are coming," said Darry

"oh, then we need to put in our order for the restock of the royal reserves of that wondrous jam" said Luna.

"no need your highness, we have a record of how much the castle orders we can just send an extra shipment to your castle" said Big Mac, Luna did a happy hoofie dance at the prospect of her own zap apple jam reserves that her addict of a sister could get her hooves on.

"what does it taste like?" asked Darry

"you'll know soon, it hard to describe, and have you apples ever thought of zap apple cider?" asked Luna

"Applejack was plannin on makin some this season, she plans on doin a hard version as well," said Big Mac

"please make sure some of each is sent to the castle of the night, as well as the normal cider both kinds," said Luna

"Luna dear you should head back to bed, I'll join you in a few hours so I can keep you company tonight," said Darry kissing her forehead, he was a good deal taller than her and both of them used this to their advantage.

" I'll be sure to do so your highness," said Big Mac with a light bow

"I better tell sodapop to tell Celestia about the shipments," said Darry

"Eyup" said Big Mac, both stallions laughed before getting back to work. After a few hours, Darry went back to his and Luna's castle. They had pony guards with trained Timberwolves for their security. The guards bowed to Darry who nodded in acknowledgment. He walked down the hall to the Royal bedroom suite thinking about if the socs could see him now. He only wore his crown during official ceremonies like his brothers but he was still more royal and a lot richer than even Queen Elizabeth back on earth, he had actual ruling power. He smiled as he trotted into his and Luna's room and crawled in beside her pulling his sleeping wife close to him, Luna smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer, she was definitely going to make her husband an Alicorn, she never wanted to lose him. That night the two of them were out on the balcony Luna was snuggled between Darry's front legs as she raised the moon, she'd never tire of this, the cool night breeze whipping through her mane, her husband beside her to keep her company through the night as she worked, even in the dreamscape she could feel his presence next to her, it gave her strength and made her feel less alone, then when she came out of the dreamscape they'd lie there in the calm silence and fall asleep until Darry would wake up for work and carry luna to bed. It was a routine they both enjoyed. Sometimes he'd make dinner for his wife before she had to work, it was normally a small meal for the two of them, Darry was still adjusting to the vegetarian diet but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, he did find that cooking without certain things was a challenge but he found recipes he liked such as Luna's favorite, banana wrapped in dandelion leaves and deep fried before being sliced and put on toast. Sometimes the two would cook together. Darry also loved it when Luna invited the school foals to visit the castle once a month and learn various things from the staff and the royal couple.

"Darry darling you're spacing out again" giggled Luna

"Oh, Sorry lulu, I was just thinking about how amazing my life has gotten ever since I got here," said Darry nuzzling Luna's neck as she prepared to enter the dreamscape. Darry sighed contentedly, he had his parents back, a wife, friends beyond the gang, a life of luxury and everything else he thought he'd never have. A few days later he was helping harvest the zap apples, he'd never seen fruit this magnificent in his life. He was taught the rules about making the jam and when he tasted his eyes lit up, it was amazing, it was a sweet blend of apple and honey and something else that almost resembles fruit punch and a hint of lemon. That night Darry brought over the cider and jam to the castle.

"Lulu guess what I have" said Darry as he entered their room. Luna sat up quickly in bed and looked at the crates on Darry's back

"Zap apple jam?" she asked hopefully

Eyup" he said, Luna giggled her husband was spending too much time with big mac.

"Cider too?" she asked

"How could I forget" he smiled setting the crates down as Luna tackled him into a hug

"How about we make pancakes for dinner and top it with the jam, and drink some warmed cider on the balcony tonight" suggested Darry. Luna smiled and nodded, too happy for words.

"Ya know, Sodapop and Ponyboy brag about their significant others all the time but I think I have the best wife in the whole universe," said Darry holding Luna close to him

"You mister are asking for a week of no walking right" giggled Luna booping his nose with her hoof

"Say after your shift before we go to sleep" suggested Darry.

"No, NOW!" said Luna levitating him over to the bed, the moon would be a little late to rise tonight. Darry smirked, yep this was the best damn thing to ever happen to him.


	5. Soda's New Life

**More heavily implied sexual themes**

Sodapop awoke snuggled beside celestia, it was about an hour before sunrise was scheduled and he didn't have work today so he was staying in canterlot instead of Ponyville.

"morning Tia love" said Soda gently waking his wife with a kiss on her forehead

"you aren't leaving my side today, those dignitaries are annoying and I need your charisma to keep me sane" mumbled Celestia

"yes dear" smiled Soda, and to think he had wanted to marry Sandy, that bitch had nothing on his goddess of a wife. Soda loved babysitting the cake twins and working in the bakery but he also loved sitting on a throne with his wife cuddling with her until the populous came in for meetings. Celestia's fuzzy outfit and hoof cuffs were in their closet and soda knew that rarity had made them for her. He loved being at her mercy in their room and heat spells were a lot more painful than cigarette burns. Soda shivered with delight at the thought of the world of pleasure his wife had exposed him to.

"Soda darling, we have an hour and a half before I need to raise the sun, what do you say we have some fun to put us in a good mood for the day" said celestia caressing sodas cheek with her hoof

"nothing too elaborate darling, we don't want to look like we got into a fight before going to see the public." said Soda, Celestia pouted

"But it's not as much fun" said Celestia

"I know but imagine what the press would say if both of us were singged when we went out for day court" said Soda nuzzling her

"Fine, but we are still having fun" said Celestia rolling over and pinning Soda down, he caught her off guard by countering her roll and pinning her down.

"Now tia, you know I'm on top" said Soda smirking, Celestia did a damsel in distress pose. What a way to start the morning thought soda after an hour panting heavily.

"I love you" gasped Soda

"I love you too" said Celestia kissing his cheek before getting out of bed, wincing slightly. Soda got out of bed and brushed his mane and put on his small crown.

"In 1,118 years ( **I'm basing this number off the fact that in the show its been 1,111 years since celestia first raised the sun, considering she most likely got her cutie mark at the same time and ponys normally get their marks around seven or 8 judging by how old the cmc look, I think celestia is 1,118 years old)** I've never met anypony as wonderful as you Sodapop" Said Celestia hugging him from behind

"You mean know other stallions tried to court you, what in tartarus is wrong with stallions these days" said Soda

"I think they were intimidated by me" said Soda

"Well I'm glad you chose me" said Soda nuzzling her. They went out to the throne room and sat down on their thrones, celestia had her wing wrapped around Soda as they both tried not to fall asleep listening to the upper crust trying to demand tax cuts, which were never going to be given to them, their whining was only going to get them a 20% tax increase. The tax cut were given to the working class, even the royals had a 50% tax but Celestia didn't mind, she was just a pony herself and felt she had to pay her dues. Soda tuned out the nobles and started thinking about his wedding night, granted half of it was a blur after he had gotten drunk but the parts he could remember were amazing. Suddenly Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally entered the room. Soda's eyes lit up at seeing his little brother and he ran down to meet him

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" asked Soda hugging Ponyboy

"I just came to tell you that Darry won't be around for a bit, apparently he and Luna got really rough with each other and Darry strained something in his back, he's in bed for the week while Luna plays doctor on him" giggled Ponyboy. Celestia laughed, she knew her sister would do that. Soda noticed how close Ponyboy was standing to Johnny and Dally, he knew even after 8 months of living in Equestria and having those two back that Ponyboy was still clingy to his husbands, he was afraid to lose them. Soda knew Pony must have some form of PTSD from the night he lost them. Dally and Johnny didn't seem to mind Pony being clingy, it seemed like they had missed him just as much as he missed them, Dally had his wing wrapped around Pony and so did Johnny. It was also the subtle way Pony leaned on them that told Soda everything he needed to know.

"How have you three been, I'm sorry I haven't been around as much," said Soda

"We're fine," said Pony softly, leaning a little heavier on Johnny causing a worried look to flash on Dally's face. He wrapped his wing tighter around Ponyboy. Soda knew those three were going to be talking later. Eventually, the three of them left and Soda and Celestia were alone again. Soda leaned on Celestia, it was already a long day and they still had a three-hour town hall meeting to do. Soda sighed, he much preferred it when they went to go teach a class at Celestia's school, he loved kids, hmm maybe he could convince his wife that they should have a foal of their own, she did love the mother role. Later that evening the two were getting ready for bed when Soda looked at her

"Tia dear, I was wondering, do you ever want a child of your own?" asked Soda

"Yes, one day, I hope soon," said Celestia

"Should we start trying?" asked Soda, pulling his wife close to him. Celestia's eyes lit up at the prospect of having her own foal to love and cherish, she dragged Soda to their bed and pulled out their very well read copy of the Cama Maretra. Soda smirked, he loved his new life.

"OOOH Let's try this one," said Celestia pointing at a position they hadn't tried yet.


	6. Love

**do I look like I own MLP or The Outsiders?**

Ponyboy,Johnny and Dally were relaxing on a cloud the afternoon after visiting Soda in Canterlot.

"Alright baby, spill, what's wrong" asked Dally pulling his husband close to him

"Nothing I just, well you see… I" pony stuttered

"We're listening baby" said Johnny

"Everything is going so well and so perfectly I'm scared that with the luck we've always had something is going to ruin it, I can't lose you two again" whimpered Pony, Johnny pulled Ponyboy closer to him

"Baby listen to me, nothing bad is going to happen, the monsters in this world are almost always dealt with immediately, we don't have to do anything except find somewhere safe and out of their warpath, twilight and her friends deal with the bad guys, and Dally, your parents and I can't die because we are already angles" said Johnny nuzzling Ponyboy's neck

"I-I know but I'm still scared, I love both of you so much and- and I don't think I could handle losing either of you in any way" whimpered Pony, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he buried his face into Dally's chest. Dally and Johnny both held their husband, shushing him gently as he cried.

"How long has he been keeping this in?" asked Dally worriedly

"Knowing him, since we died, I feel awful for leaving him like I did, I could have told him I loved him or that everything was going to be ok but instead my last words to him were "Stay Gold", I've regretted it ever since" said Johnny, gently tightening his embrace on his husband.

"I failed him too, If I had just taken a few seconds to even just look at him I wouldn't have left I could have done something and I didn't, you didn't have that choice Johnny, I did, I failed him a hell of a lot more than you did" said Dally sadly, Pony had fallen asleep, he did that a lot lately and it worried Johnny and Dally.  
"I think we need to get him checked by a doctor, I don't like how tired he is all the time, I'm worried there might be something wrong with his brain" said Johnny, gently caressing Pony's mane with his hoof.

"Yeah, either that or have his mom check him, she's good with healing magic" said Dally.

"I missed him so much while we were in heaven but I didn't realize just how badly it was until I was holding him again, I never ever wanted to let go, I missed him too much" said Johnny

"Same, I didn't realize I loved him until I wasn't near him, then it hurt" said Dally

"I think all three of us need a therapist" said Johnny

"Maybe" said Dally softly. Eventually all three of them were asleep snuggled together on the cloud, basking in the sun, Johnny and Dally holding Ponyboy protectively. Martha Curtis was flying over head and saw the three of them. She smiled and landed, she noticed how protective Johnny and Dally were being of Ponyboy. She levitated the three of them in her magic and carried them back to twilight's castle to put them to bed. As she was levitating the blanket over the three of them her magic detected a small abnormality in her boy's head. She focused her magic on it to try and find out what it was. Turns out it was a small tumor, benign, but it was pressing on the part of Ponyboy's brain that regulated sleep.

"Well, that explains why he's so tired all the time" she sighed, she was going to need to talk with the boys and a surgeon about getting it removed. For now she just made sure the boys were comfortable. A few weeks later Ponyboy was in the middle of his surgery, Johnny and Dally were pacing the waiting room, worried for their husband. Celestia and Luna were also there, trying to keep their husbands from worrying too much. Darrell and Martha were worried but were leaning on each other for comfort. Suddenly the doctor can out and all of them stood up.

"How is he?" asked Johnny worriedly

"He's just fine and will make a full recovery, he'll be waking up soon" said The doctor. Johnny and Dally rushed past the doctor and down the hall, thankfully the doors had the patient's name on them. The two stallions bolted into Pony's room and were at his side in moment, the rest of the family following at a more setdate pace. Ponyboy opened his eye to see his two worried husbands.

"Hey" said Ponyboy tiredly. Johnny kissed him making Ponyboy smile, when they parted Dally took his turn.

"When can I go home?" asked Ponyboy. The doctor had come back in at this point

"Well normally we'd keep you here for a week or so but Princess Celestia says if you are willing to stay in canterlot in the palace, the Royal doctors will take over your care" said the doctor. Castle Or Hospital? The choice wasn't hard. Ponyboy was transferred by chariot to the main castle in Canterlot and brought into Luna's old room. He was checked over by the royal doctors before being left alone with Johnny and Dally. He rested his head on Johnny's chest while holding Dally's foreleg.

"Don't scare us like that again" whispered Johnny into Pony's ear, holding his husband tightly

"I'm sorry" said Ponyboy, snuggling closer to his husbands. Soda came in to check on his brother, he had the week off from work so was in Canterlot tos spend time with Celestia and his brother, though catching Ponyboy awake took a lot of luck. If Ponyboy was asleep, Soda would be shooed out of the room by Johnny and Dally. Soda walked down the hall and sighed, he knew Ponyboy was recovering well, but he hated seeing his little brother so helpless. A doctor was coming out of the room and bowed to Soda.

"Good Afternoon, Prince Sodapop" said the doctor

"Good afternoon, is my brother alright?" asked Soda

"He is doing very well, and should be up and about in a few days, depending if he wants to leave the embrace of his husbands that is" chuckled the doctor, Soda grinned and thanked him, before rushing into Pony's room.

"Hey Soda, Where's the fire?" asked Ponyboy tiredly but he was smiling

"I wanted to see you before you fell asleep again little buddy" said Soda

"Sorry, I swear I'm more tired now than I was before the operation" said Ponyboy quietly, falling asleep.

"Your body is healing, that's why you're so tired" said Johnny. Ponyboy snuggled into their embrace and was soon fast asleep.

"We need our own place, not even a castle just some place to call our own" said Dally

"I'll talk to Celestia later" said Johnny. A few weeks had passed and Ponyboy was walking around the castle with Dally while Johnny talked with celestia. The three of them were going to be getting their own castle, Celestia had insisted on them having a castle even though they had said a nice house was fine.

"I'm glad Johnny is doing the supervisions on this, a cloud castle is going to be so nice" said Pony

"Yeah, if I were in charge of decorations I'd forget a lot of fundamentals, equestria will now have the Palace of the Sun, Castle of the Moon, the Crystal Palace, Castle of friendship, and The Castle Of Angels" chuckled Dally.

"Yeah, though I wonder where my parents are going to live?" asked Ponyboy

"Probably here in canterlot, Soda is going to have his hooves full when his and Celestia's baby is born, remember him dancing around the castle when Celestia told him?" chuckled Dally

"Yeah, even half awake I could tell he was ecstatic" laughed Ponyboy

"You ever think about having children?" asked Dally, Ponyboy stopped in his tracks

"I thought I'd be the one asking you and Johnny about that" said Ponyboy, he was smiling

"I'm taking that as a yes" grinned dally

"But there aren't any orphanages in equestria, how will we adopt?" asked Pony

"There are foster kids, Celestia didn't like the idea of any child growing up without a home so hospitals are required to have a list of foster families that have gone through rigorous screening and had to become approved by Celestia herself to become foster families, adoption is even more difficult for most families because all for princesses have to give their approval and the foster family needs to consent to giving the child to a different home, this is because they have first choice of adoption if it is both in the child's best interest and what the child wants, especially if the kid has lived with the foster family for a while. Luna examens the dreams of the child throughout the years it is fostered and makes sure everything is going alright And the child is always the first opinion the princesses ask. If things aren't working out in the child's best interest, Luna and Tia step in and the kid lives at the castle for a while under their care, this is very rare. Because we are royalty and close with Celestia we can bypass most of the processes, it might even help if we tell Celestia we are looking to adopt and she might set us up directly" said Dally

"Wow, so Celestia and Luna are basically child services of this world as well as princesses " said Pony

" yep, kids are treasured in equestria and therefore Celestia doesn't want children growing up on the streets or without a loving home" said Dally

"Isn't rainbow dash in the processes of adopting Scootaloo?" asked Ponyboy curiously

"Not exactly, Rainbow dash is in the siblings program, it's a mentor group of Ponies celestia deems fit to be role models and act as older siblings to foals who have families but those families are often too busy to teach the foal valuable life lessons. It is very difficult for Rich nobility to be on either program because Celestia finds most nobles to be snobs and would taint a child in their care. Some foals have been removed from noble homes because Luna saw that the foals were being raised to be selfish and unkind, in a sense Luna and Celestia are trying to prevent Soc's. I know there is one uppercrust Pony who is decent and Celestia sends those children to him so they can be raised in comfort level they are used to but get taught manners and not to talk down to others. I believe his name is Fancy Pants." said Dally

"Oh, he's a nice fellow, not too pompous" said Ponyboy in understanding

"Now, if I remember correctly there was a young filly in Ponyville whose family was under observation from Luna about how they were raising their daughter, the dad is a good decent guy but the mom is a piece of work. I think the filly might be put in the sibling program to get some help with undoing the damage her mother did, I don't know who'll take the girl under their wing, it's a tricky situation because half the damage her mother did was unknown to her father who would have put a stop to it if he knew but Luna said he was baffled at the fact that his little girl had become a bully because her mother told her to be, I think the couple got into a fight and are getting a divorce because of it, Luna has given the courts specific instructions that custody of little miss tiara should not be given to her mother. I believe the words Luna said to me was 'The girl's mother is a selfish gold digging bint who is totally unfit to mother a child, I'd raise little Diamond Tiara myself if her father wasn't such a decent stallion' I believe there was more swearing involved when she was telling Tia about the girl's home." said Dally

"Poor girl" said Ponyboy sadly

"She's getting better, the CMC have really helped her" said Dally

"Well back on topic, how do we adopt a foal of our own?" asked Ponyboy

"We ask our sister in law if any foals are in the system currently and try for the one whos been in it the longest" said Dally.

"Should we wait till our castle is built?" asked Ponyboy

"I don't think we need to, we're living here right now and I don't think Tia would have an issue with us raising one of the foals in the palace for the time being" said Dally

"Can we go ask now?" asked Ponyboy hopefully. A few hours later Celestia was doing a happy hoofy dance

"Ooh I know the perfect little filly for you three, I think she's a nascent alicorn, poor little thing, her mother couldn't take care of her and the foster situation didn't work out as we had hoped, she's such a sweet little pegasus, reminds me of Luna in a lot of ways" said Celestia

"What's her name?" asked Johnny

"Stellar Faith" said Celestia

"How old is she?" asked Ponyboy

"She's only two months old, such a sweetie, the foster family didn't work only because the little thing was very clingy and the mother couldn't hold her 24/7 so she'd cry a lot" said Celestia

"Where is she now?" asked Dally

"One of the castle hoof maids is caring for her, she just loves being held" said Celestia

"Can we see her?" asked Ponyboy. Celestia lead them to a nursery room

"Clear Heart I do believe I have found the perfect family for little faith here" said Celestia. Fast asleep in the crib was a tiny pegasus foal, she had a soft gray coat and a light powder blue mane. The three stallions instantly fell in love with the baby and Johnny lifted her up with his magic and cradled her in his wings. The three stallions were cooing over the tiny baby pony and did not want to let her go. She woke up in Dally's embrace and cooed at him, snuggling into his chest, Dally melted. Her big purple eyes staring at all three of them glittered like amethysts. Celestia smiled at the scene as she had some of the guards move the cradle and toys into the room the three males were staying in.

"I hate to break up such a cute moment but you three have adoption papers to sign" said Celestia holding the papers with her magic, Dally quickly used the quill to sign his name on the line and Johnny and Pony did the same, not even looking at the paperwork, only looking at their new daughter. They trottend out of the room, Ponyboy holding their little girl with his wings, cuddled tightly against his chest. Celestia smiled she was glad the little filly was in good hooves, she knew that she wouldn't need to monitor this home as closely as all the others, the little filly was now part of the royal family. Sodapop trotted over.

"Hi Tia love, I just got back from work" said Soda nuzzling her.

"Little Stellar Faith has a home now" said Celestia

"Really? Who? I know you're rather protective of her" said Soda

"Your little brother and his husbands instantly fell in love with the little one, they never even hesitated signing the paperwork" said Celestia

"Wait So that mean that that sweet little foal is our niece?" asked Soda hopefully

"Yes my darling, she is" said Celestia. Soda grinned, kissed Celestia before running down the hall and bursting into Pony's room

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU THREE WANTED TO ADOPT AND WHERE IS MY NEW NIECE!" shouted Soda

"Calm down Soda, she's right here, sleeping, mind you." said ponyboy, said foal cuddled sleeping in the crook of his forelegs. Soda trotted over and smiled, his favorite of the castle foster foals was now his niece and would grow up alongside his own foal. He couldn't wait until his parents found out that Ponyboy was now a dad.


	7. Play Date

**Since only one person has bothered to comment on this story, their request for Ponyboy Mpreg has been met. Thank you for reviewing.**

"DADDY! FLURRY HEART THREW HER BLOCKS AT ME!" yelled Stellar Faith, at 8 in the morning. It was the scheduled playdate of the royal children, and Ponyboy's Johnny's and Dally's turn to watch the four foals, their own little girl, flurry heart, Solar Sprite (Soda and Celestia's son) and Nebula Requiem (Darry and Luna's daughter). After Johnny had found a spell that allowed stallions to bare foals (created in case of a population crisis), Ponyboy was pregnant with their second child and was sleeping at the time of his daughter's yell.

"Stellar Faith, quiet down please, remember mommy is sleeping" hushed Dally "And flurry no throwing toys, now say you're sorry". The filly in question crossed her forelegs in irritation.

"NO!" shouted Flurry heart, she had apparently outgrown the sweet filly phase and could be a real brat now. No one knew what to do to fix that.

"Why did we agree to watch them today?" asked Johnny

"Because Luna did it last time" said Dally

"I don't mind our niece nephew and daughter but flurry is a little much" whispered Johnny as the foals went back to playing.

"Uncle Johnny, when's lunch?" asked Nebula

"Not for another few hours sweetie but we can get you four some cookies and milk for a snack" said Johnny

"Ok" said Nebula happily, Johnny went to get the foals a snack. Ponyboy came into the playroom looking exhausted

"Hello love, what are you doing up so early?" asked Dally kissing Pony's forehead

"What was Faith yelling about?" asked Ponyboy

"Oh Flurry just threw some blocks at her, ya know the usual spat between those two" said Dally. Ponyboy sighed and sat down on his favorite cushion pile, his wing resting softly on his baby bump.

"MAMA!" shouted Faith running over to Ponyboy and hugging him

"Hey there little star" smiled Ponyboy hugging his little girl back. She snuggled close to Ponyboy and played with her toys quietly, knowing flurry heart wouldn't hurt her when she was next to her mama.

"We really need to talk with cadence and Shining armor about Flurry, she seems to like picking fights with the other three foals" sighed Ponyboy. Johnny came back with the snacks for the foals and Ponyboy snagged himself a few cookies. Johnny and Dally sat down next to their husband and pulled him close as they watched the four foals play.

"Mama I don't want to go to play day at uncle Soda's tomorrow, i wanna stay here with you, daddy and dad" said Stellar suddenly.

"Why sweetie, I thought you liked playing with your cousins?" said Ponyboy

"Flurry Heart is mean and I wanna stay with you" said Stellar, the five year old filly was rather stubborn

"Would you rather play with the cake twins?" asked Ponyboy

"No, I wanna stay with you" said Stellar, snuggling closer

"Alright sweetie" said Ponyboy. Thankfully their little girl was just super cuddly instead of obnoxious. Solar Sprite was a kind and gentle colt and came over to the adults and his cousin.

"Hi Solar" said Stellar, The lemon yellow cold with the light teal mane sat sat down next to his cousin

"Flurry took my toy spear and wouldn't give it back, can I play with you?" asked solar

"Sure" said Stellar. Across the room an argument between Nebula and Flurry broke out

"GIVE IT BACK MY DADDY GAVE ME THAT TOY! …...OW FLURRY WHY'D YOU HIT ME" shouted Nebula, even though she was the youngest of the royal foals she was a lot more mature than her cousins, Everyone agreed that she got it from Darry.

"FLURRY HEART! We don't hit other ponies" shouted Dally rushing over and putting the foal in the corner for time out.

"I'm going to go write to Cadence, I don't want Flurry here for play dates until she learns to behave" said Ponyboy getting heavily to his hooves.

"I'll take care of Nebula, maybe we can start arranging the playdates with the cake twins, I'm sure there are more foals in the crystal empire for flurry to play with" said Johnny. A few minutes later a very apologetic Cadence was at the door to pick up Flurry who was immediately grounded for the next two weeks

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit" said Ponyboy

"I'll put the kids down for a nap" said Dally kissing Pony's forehead.

"I wanna nap with mama" said Stellar Faith, the three stallions could see the temper tantrum brewing in her ready for them to say anything other than yes. They looked at each other.

"I don't see why not" said Ponyboy. The little filly smiled and fluttered up onto Pony's back.

"Sweetie, mama's back hurts, could you get off please, I'll give you a piggyback ride once the baby is born" said Ponyboy trying hard not to wince.

"Sorry mama" said Stellar, fluttering off his back. Once in bed Stellar snuggled up to Pony.

"Ya know I think her cutie mark is going to involve hugs" chuckled Dally

"The other two are in their rooms asleep, I'll go start making lunch, and Ponyboy will throw a fit if you don't have the laundry done by the time he gets up" said Johnny

"Shoot! I completely forgot he wanted me to do that" exclaimed Dally running down the hall. Johnny chuckled and went to the kitchen.

"Hmmm, Maybe I'll do Peanut butter and jelly for the kids and I know Ponyboy will want his apple pickle relish on something so maybe I'll do grilled eggplant burgers with the relish and some sweet potato fries." said Johnny thinking out loud before getting the ingredients

"Lets see, I don't wanna do normal buns for the burgers maybe if make some nice sourdough buns" thought Johnny slicing up the eggplant and putting it in a balsamic vinegar and garlic with a good cup of apple blossom honey, just to counteract the bitterness of the eggplant. He got those soaking while he got to work on the homemade sourdough rolls. He had discovered a love of cooking and liked experimenting, they always had homemade bread and homemade peanut butter as well as their own jellies just because Johnny loved cooking.

"Hmm, what drink will work with the jelly for the kid's sandwiches, nothing too sugary but I don't think chocolate milk goes with the brioche, oh what the heck I'll do chocolate milk" said Johnny as he put the sourdough dough in the oven. He then started getting the misan plasse for the burgers ready. He also had invented a spell that allowed him to carbonate drinks so he got the candied ginger out of the cabinet and chopped it up into a paste and mixed it with water, adding a little honey, some lemon juice, and boiled the mixture till the ingredients dissolved then he let the mixture cool.

"Maybe I'll do chocolate covered candied ginger for dessert" said Johnny as he began tempering the chocolate and got the ginger ready. He also put some fresh ginger into sugar water in order to make sure they had a good stock of candied ginger. Johnny was lost in thought as he went through the motions of making the perfect lunch, he didn't notice Nebula walk in

"Hi uncle Johnny" said the little filly, Johnny almost dropped the jar he was holding.

"Nedula, you scared me, what are you doing up kiddo? I thought you were taking a nap?" said Johnny

"Something smelled really good and I couldn't sleep anymore" she said

"You wanna help me make lunch for everypony?" he asked his niece.

"Sure!" exclaimed the little filly brightly

"Have you ever cooked with your daddy?" asked Johnny

"Yeah, but he doesn't cook a lot, normally one of the staff ponies cook and they don't like me being in the kitchen" she said

"Well you can cook with me" said Johnny, ruffling the little filly's hair

"Dose Stellar ever cook with you?" asked Nebula

"When she feels like it" said Johnny as he supervised Nebula dip the ginger into the tempered chocolate.

"Maybe later I can teach you and Solar a cool spell I made up, it will let you turn juice or water into Soda" said Johnny

"Really?" asked a hopeful Nebula

"Of course, Stellar already knows it so I bet I can teach it to you and Solar, no pony but your cousin and me know how to do this" said Johnny booping her nose with his hoof making her giggle. Later all the ponies in the castle were sitting at the table eating lunch. Ponyboy was eating the burgers ravenously.

"Slow down babe, there's plenty" said Johnny

"Johnny I never liked eggplant till you started cooking it" said Dally. The kids were eating their sandwiches and drinking chocolate milk, the adults had homemade ginger ale with their burgers. Eventually Darry and Soda came to pick up their respective kids.

"Just so you guys know, flurry heart won't be coming to anymore playdates and tomorrow Stellar is staying with us instead of going to play day" said Johnny

"Ok, I was planning on inviting the cake twins into the playdate set up we have so they can take Flurry's place" said Soda. Solar Sprite hopped onto his dad's back and waited for the adults to finish talking. Nebula hopped onto Darry's back and fell asleep, she was mostly nocturnal like her mom but they did want her to socialize so there was a window during the day when she was awake with a nap in the middle.

"How've been feeling Pone?" asked Soda

"Not too bad, just sore and exhausted and constantly hungry" said Ponyboy

"I understand the hungry bit, when Luna was pregnant with little nebbie here she would always be munching on something and demand I bring her bananas smothered in raspberry jam and it had to be rasberry, any other type and she'd throw up, at least that's what she said" said Darry

"I have to eat something with pickles in it or it tastes terrible and I can't stand the smell of oranges,or any citrus for that matter" said Ponyboy

"How's he been with ice cream?" Soda asked Johnny

"Only chocolate oat swirl, he eats it by the gallon" said Johnny

"Hey, I'm right here ya know" growled Ponyboy. Dally shook his head and smiled.

"I'm going to go eat ice cream" grumbled Ponyboy walking back into the castle

"His mood swings are weird, he'll smack Dally with the thing closest to him for a pillow being too soft one moment then start crying over a book before laughing uncontrollably at me for just standing in the room, also he likes keeping the room at exactly 30 degrees or else he can't sleep" said Johnny

"Celestia needed the room at least 70 or she'd yell at me to grab her more blankets." laughed Soda

"Don't forget the need for chocolate at three am, we've resorted to keeping a box of dark chocolate in the drawer next to the bed" said Johnny. The four stallions laughed.

"I wonder if rainbow and Steve will ever have kids" said Soda

"I don't see rainbow as the motherly type" said Johnny

"Ya never know, I never pictured Dally having kids and well, now look at him" said Soda

"HEY!" exclaimed Dally. All of them laughed before Darry and Soda left with their kids. Dinner that night was the same as normal, Johnny had cooked (he was possessive of his kitchen), Stellar was telling her parents about a dream she had the other night and had seen auntie Lulu in it. They were like a normal growing family.

"Sweetie are you excited to start school next week?" asked Ponyboy

"I'm kinda scared" said Stellar

"It'll be okay sweetie, mama will help you with anything you have trouble with and dad will kick the flanks of any bullies who hurt his precious little princess" said Johnny gently booping her nose with his hoof making her laugh

"Thanks daddy" she said hugging Johnny

"Sweetie, we don't mind you staying home from play day tomorrow but we do want you to keep going until school starts, Flurry heart won't come anymore but you still need to play with your cousins and other foals, so we are going to start having the cake twins come to play days, it's good for you to socialize with other foals" said Dally

"And auntie pinkie pie will watch all of you at sugar cube corner instead of you going to the crystal empire" said Johnny

"Auntie Pinkie is going to watch us?" asked Stellar

"Yes" said Ponyboy, gently lifting his daughter onto his chair to cuddle with him, he didn't really want to let her go to school, he liked having her home.

"What about when she goes on those map missions?" asked Stellar

"Then Mr and Mrs cake will watch you all" said Dally

"Ok, but what if they are on a delivery?" she asked, unlike most foals she liked knowing who she could go to if she had a problem or wanted a hug.

"Then they will contact us and the play day will be canceled for the day ok sweetheart?" said Ponyboy, hugging his daughter.

"Ok mama" said Stellar

"Good now how about you finish your dinner" said Ponyboy, levitating her plate over

"Ok mama" said Stellar

"Since you are staying here tomorrow, do you want to help me make lunch and dinner tomorrow?" Johnny asked her

"Yes please daddy" said Stellar, smiling at the idea of cooking with her daddy, he always made the best food.

"By the way Johnny, what are we eating tonight, it's amazing as always but you've never made this before" said Dally

"I made potato noodles with a cauliflower and asparagus alfredo sauce and I put chunks of fried summer squash in it." said Johnny

"It's really good" complimented Ponyboy through a mouthful of food.

"Thanks, Stellar, sweetheart who do you want to tuck you in tonight?" asked Johnny

"I want Dad" said Stellar

"Alrighty kiddo" said Dally. Later that night after Stellar was asleep, the adults were in the living room, a roaring fire going and Ponyboy had some ginger and honey tea and a book. Dally and Johnny were playing poker when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" said Johnny laying his cards down with a smirk, 4 aces, Dally just chucked his cards down in frustration.

"Darry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" asked Johnny, surprised to see his brother in law.

"Luna got called on a map mission with cadence and starlight for some reason, I dropped Nebula off with my parents and came here, it gets boring at home" said Darry

"Well don't just stand there, get in here" said Johnny.

"Darry what the heck are you doing here?" asked Ponyboy, not getting up though.

"Luna got called by the map and I brought Nebula over to mom and dad's, figure I'd hang with my little bro for a bit" said Darry sitting next to Pony

"That map gets annoying, it called me and rarity one day about an issue between two friends trying to decide whether to build a library or a boutique" said Ponyboy shaking his head

"That was last week dear" said Johnny

"EXACTLY, here I am 7 months pregnant and that damn holographic table wants me to go to the ends of equestria to make two ponies stop arguing, thank goodness rarity packed that folding couch of hers" said Ponyboy, placing a hoof on his baby bump.

" it probably called you because twilight would have been annoying about agreeing with the library side" said Darry

"STILL" growled Ponyboy. Johnny sighed and trotted over to the couch and pulled Ponyboy close to him.

"Calm down love, you're getting worked up over something that's already happened" soothed Johnny

"If it calls me again before the baby is born I'm hitting it with a sledge hammer" grumbled Ponyboy.

"You do that" soothed Johnny. Darry marveled at Johnny's ability to calm Pony down, when Luna got in moods like this he'd be relegated to the couch for a week before getting yelled at again for not sleeping in their bed.

"Johnny, what's your secret?" asked Darry

"Hugs and cuddles and plenty of yes dears" said Johnny. Ponyboy stuck his tongue out at his brother

"That's why I have the best spouses" bragged Ponyboy. The other three stallions chuckled.


	8. Family

**Big Things happening in this chapter.**

Stellar Faith had been in school about three months now and was really looking forward to family appreciation day, when all the foals in her class would bring in a family member to tell stories. As she was excitedly telling her parents about the upcoming event she noticed them look nervous.

"Sweetie, as much as we really want to come to your school and talk to your class, you know the baby will be here any day now, we just won't have the time or the energy to come to your school" said Ponyboy softly

"But who will?" she asked, starting to cry

"What about uncle soda or uncle Darry, or auntie Celestia or Luna, or even uncle two-Bit or uncle steve" suggested Ponyboy

"NO, I want one of you!" cried Stellar. The three stallions sighed. Stellar ran to her room and Ponyboy sighed.

"Could one of you go talk to her I really need to lay down for a bit" said Ponyboy

"I got it" said Johnny walking down the hall to his daughter's room. Dally helped Ponyboy to bed.

"I'm worried she's going to be jealous when the baby gets here" said Ponyboy quietly and putting a hoof on his large baby bump.

"She'll be fine, any problems that come up will be handled" said Dally climbing into bed beside his husband, because it was getting so close to Pony's due date Ponyboy wasn't allowed to be alone for safety reasons. Ponyboy snuggled into Dally who wrapped his forelegs around his husband.

"Been a while since I've had you to myself" said Dally softly, he liked sharing with Johnny but there were times he just wanted his husband to himself.

"I know" said Ponyboy snuggling as close as his baby bump allowed him to. "I'm surprised you two don't fight over me"

"We do sometimes" admitted Dally. Ponyboy fell asleep and Dally pulled him close, cherishing the small window of time he had his husband to himself. Meanwhile in Stellar's room Johnny was trying to coax his daugher out from under her covers.

"Sweetie please talk to me, I know you're upset but we need to find a solution to this that makes all of us happy" said Johnny softly

"I want mama to come to family appreciation day" said Stellar stubbornly

"Honey you know why mama can't come , but maybe if the baby isn't here by the time you need to bring a family member in I can come. But if the baby arrives before it's your turn you need to pick another family member, ok sweetie?" suggested Johnny. The little filly climbed out of her blankets and sniffled

"But I want mama" she whimpered

"Honey please be reasonable about this, you know mama can't, he wants to but he can't" said Johnny softly. Stellar started crying again and Johnny tried to hug her but she pulled away, now he knew this was serious, she never refused hugs.

"I'll go talk to mama ok, but if she says no we are going to have Uncle Soda do family appreciation day with you and that's final" said Johnny with a sigh, the little filly nodded glumly and Johnny felt his heart break, he hated seeing his little girl upset but he needed to be a parent in this situation. He walked down the hall to his room and saw Pony and Dally asleep. He lightly shook Ponyboy awake

"Sorry to wake you love but our little girl is being very stubborn about wanting you to come to family appreciation day, I told her if the baby isn't here by that day then I'd go but she keeps insisting on you, I told her I'd ask you but if you said no then we were going to ask Sodapop to go with her" said Johnny. Ponyboy sighed and sat up before getting out of bed.

"I'll go talk to her" sighed Ponyboy

"You don't need to, Pone you need to rest, you look ready to pop" said Johnny, concerned for his husband.

"She's only going to listen to and believe me." said Ponyboy as he knocked on Stellar's door

"Stellar, sweetie, it's mama, can I come in?" asked Ponyboy gently. There was little sniffle and the door opened. Pony walked over and sat on the bed, motioning for Stellar to join him.

"Sweetie why do you want me specifically to go to family appreciation day? You have so many other ponies who would love to come talk to your class" said Ponyboy gently

"All the other fillies brag about their mamas and I want to show them that I have the best mama ever" she said burying her face into Pony's chest.

"Sweetie why do you need to prove anything to anyone? I'm flattered honey but I'll come next year to family appreciation day, this year you need to take someone other than me or your dads, I'm sure Grandma or Grandpa or one of your aunts or uncles would be happy to go, and I'll make it up to you ok sweetie" said Pony softly

"How?" asked Stellar

"Do you wanna sleep with me and your dads tonight? Maybe we can go out for ice cream sundaes tomorrow." said Pony, he levitated the hair brush off the nightstand and started brushing his daughter's mane.

"27 scoop sundae?" she asked hopefully

"Normally I'd say no, but I know I'm going to eat at least one of those myself so why not" said Ponyboy softly

"Now sweetie, who do you wanna ask to come with you to family appreciation day instead of mama?" asked Johnny

"Uncle Darry" said Stellar

"Ok sweetheart, we'll ask him tomorrow, and you know that if the baby comes while you are at school then Auntie Celestia is going to pick you up from school right?" said Ponyboy

"Yes" said Stellar

"Good" said Ponyboy, he gently kissed his daughter's forehead and hugged her.

"Johnny can you tell Dally that Stellar is sleeping with us tonight" said Ponyboy

"Mama can I have a piggy back ride?" asked Stellar. Ponyboy sighed his back was killing him but he really belt bad that he couldn't go to family appreciation day with his little girl and wanted to make it up to her.

"Ok but be very gentle" said Pony trying hard not to wince as Stellar landed on his back. He trotted to his room and levitated her off his back and into the bed. The family of four soon fell asleep. The next morning they went to sugar cube corner and got a massives 27 scoop sundae. Stellar was happy and devoured as much as she could, Dally and Johnny said they couldn't eat any more and there was still over half the sundae left, Pony gobbled it down quickly. After the ice cream they went to sweet apple acres to talk with Darry.

"Stell how about you go play with apple bloom for a bit while we talk with your uncle" said Johnny. They watched her run off to find Apple bloom.

"Hey you three what up, Pone shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Darry, concerned that his little brother was up and about so late into his pregnancy.

"Yeah, listen we need a favor, family appreciation day is next week and we finally managed to get stellar to agree to have someone other than me come to her school, so we came to ask you if you can tell a few stories to her class, just please avoid baby stories about me please" said Ponyboy before looking around for a place to sit, his hooves and back were killing him.

"Of course I'll go" said Darry

"Great, thats a huge relief" said Ponyboy

"How about you three go home and relax, I can take care of little Stellar for the rest of the day, she can even spend the night at our place you three need to relax as much as possible before you have your hooves full" said Darry

"Thanks Dare" said Ponyboy. The three of them went home and Ponyboy went to go lay down, Johnny and Dally following him. A week later Stellar left for school and Darry was waiting for her

"Hi uncle Darry"

"Hey kiddo, ready for me to tell silly stories about you mama and uncle soda" said Darry tussling her mane

"Yeah" she said and sat down at her desk. After two hours of Darry telling riveting stories full of action and romance, all the kids were asking for more. Stellar went home and told her parents all the stories her uncle had told her class, many of which caused Ponyboy to flush with embarrassment.A few days later Stellar was leaving the school house with some of her friends when she saw her Aunt Celestia waiting for her with a smile.

"Hi Auntie Tia" said Stellar hugging her aunt

"Hello little one, your going to come with me to canterlot for the night, your mama is having his baby" said Celestia

"Is mama ok?" asked Stellar worriedly

"He's going to be just fine sweetie" assured Celestia helping the foal onto the chariot. When they got to canterlot Stellar did her homework before reading her book. She was laying on a cushion next to her aunt's throne half listening to her aunt telling other ponies what to do. After a few hours Stellar was starting to get bored and there was still no word from her parents. She was getting annoyed with how whiny the nobles were being and wanted to yell at them for being stupid, even her young mind could tell that their requests were totally stupid.

"YOU KNOW IF ALL OF YOU JUST USED WHAT YOU LEARNED IN SCHOOL ABOUT BEING NICE TO OTHER PONIES ALL YOU PROBLEMS WOULD BE SOLVED!" she shouted. All the nobles looked at eachother, they could tell the filly otherwise because that little filly was one of the royal children and had more power than them. Celestia fought back a laugh, her 5 almost six year old niece had just silenced a group of uppity nobles with common playground rules. The little filly looked annoyed as the noble filed out.

"Auntie Tia why are nobles so stupid?" asked Stellar

"Please refrain from using that language sweetie, but I believe it's because they think having a lot of money makes them better than every other Pony" said Celestia

"They don't do much thinking do they?" asked Stellar, this time Celestia laughed, the little girl definitely took after Dally in the snark department. A hours later, just before Stellar was about to go to bed a letter arrived saying that Ponyboy had delivered two healthy twin foals, two little fillies.

"Stellar, sweetie your mama had twins, do you want to go visit him and them?" asked Celestia

"Yes" said Stellar. They teleported to Ponyville hospital and were led to Ponyboy's room. Ponyboy was lay exhausted on the bed but looking happy as he cradled two foals in his forelegs

"Hey little star, come meet your new sisters" said Ponyboy tiredly. The filly hopped onto the bed and looked at her little sisters. One was gold with a black mane and green eyes, the other was a soft pinkish orange with a sunset colored mane. Both foals were alicorns.

"This is Golden Cola and Sherbert Sunset" said Ponyboy (I don't think I need to explain which is which)

"I thought there was only going to be one baby" said Stellar

"We did too sweetie" said ponyboy

"But we got a surprise" said Johnny

"I suppose alicorns can be born but only as long as at least one parent is an Alicorn" said Luna

"Do I still have to spend the night in canterlot?" asked Stellar

"Do you want to?" asked Dally

"Not really, it's boring" said Stellar

"I thought you liked playing with Solar Sprite" said Johnny

"He only likes action figures and comics, I want my books and dolls" said Stellar. Dally and Johnny looked at eachother and sighed.

"Alright kiddo, I'll take you home" said Dally. Johnny would stay with Ponyboy and the babies tonight.

"Can we stay with Mama for a while?" asked Stellar

"Sweetie your mama needs his rest" said Darry

" she can stay for a bit, besides, I need all the hugs I can get" said Ponyboy wrapping his wing around his eldest daughter  
"I feel like hugs are what I'm best at" she giggled, suddenly a glow appeared on her flank and a heart with two wings embracing it appeared.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I GOT MY CUTIE MARK" she squealed, thankfully it wasn't loud enough to wake her newborn sisters.

"Tell Pinkie pie to schedule a cutecinera for a few days from now" said Ponyboy, he was falling asleep and levitated the two foals into the cradles next to the bed. His eldest daughter grinning ear to ear.

"We'll leave the six of you alone for now" said Darry, knowing this was a small family moment.

"Love you mama" said Stellar snuggling close to Ponyboy

"I love you too sweetie" said Ponyboy before he fell asleep.


	9. Talent

**Please tell me what you want Solar Sprite's cutie mark to be and the top three names you'd like for Pony's next kid.**

Tim couldn't figure it out, no one in Tulsa could. WHERE THE HECK HAD THE CURTIS GANG GONE? Darry's boss said he'd been talking to Darry one minute and the next thing he knew ,his best worker had disappeared. It was a the biggest cold case in tulsa history, but that was almost ten years ago and the whole town had moved on. Even the house and all their belongings had vanished (The house teleported to the outer edge of Ponyville, thats where Curtis Parents live). Tim was at the lot with his gang, losing the curtis gang was a huge blow to the greaser community, they had been the most revered gang and the safe haven of all the Tulsa greasers, Tim had been left scrambling as the support of the curtis gang had been pulled out from under him, rumbles were lost, gang members killed as the socs got more violent.

"Where the hell are they, how can a group and a house just vanish into thin air like that" growled Tim. He was still searching for clues because the survival of his gang and his family depended on the support of the curtis's. Suddenly there was a bright Flash and one of the people he was looking for appeared in front of him.

"Jesus Christ Darry Where the hell have you been for ten years?" exclaimed Tim, shocked

"Kinda hard to explain, I also can't stay here for very long, my wife and I have to baby sit tonight and I have a castle i need to get ready, just listen to me real quick Tim ok"

"I'm listening" said Tim shortly

"Good, look in about a week you and your family, sorry but can't have your gang come, are going to be transported from this world to the one my family and I now live in, it's going to be really weird for a long time but all your worries will be over" said Darry. Tim noticed the clothes Darry was wearing, gone were the worn jeans and work shirt, gone were the worn out boot. All that had been replaced by smart looking black dress pants and a white silk button down shirt with polished dress shoes, his hair styled so as to show off a glittering silver crown with gemstones shaped like moons and stars. Tim also noticed a little girl holding Darry's hand and standing partially behind him. She had jet black hair, blue eyes, and her skin was pale, but not a sickly pale (Picture snow white with blue eyes and long hair, her normal coat color is silver) she was wearing a little silver dress that had a moon and stars on it and a tiny tiara on her head.

"I'd call you a liar but that wouldn't explain your clothes or the kid next to you" said Tim, Darry smiled and lifted his daughter into his arms

"This is my daughter Nebula Requiem Curtis" said Darry. Suddenly a beautiful young woman with olive toned skin and blue hair, dressed in a dark blue and black gown and a silver crown appeared next to Darry who smiled and kissed her

"Luna Darling what are you doing here?" asked Darry

"I wanted to see the world my beloved husband came from" she said, Tim was left speechless, leave it to Darry to get a goddess for a wife.

"So that explains the kid but not the outfits" said Tim

"Luna and I are royalty in the world she comes from and me and my family now live, she uses magic powers to make the moon rotate around our planet, this ability is why she is a crowned princess of our world, her sister who is actually married to Sodapop now, makes the planet move around the sun" said Darry

"Darling I need to head back, would you like me to take Nebula with me?" asked Luna

"I wanna stay with Daddy" said Nebula, snuggling closer to her father

"Alright then, I'll get the castle ready for tonight, do you know if Ponyboy is bringing his two youngest or is it just going to be little stellar" said Luna kissing her husband.

"You'd have to ask him" said Darry

"Love you Dare Bear" said Luna

"I love you too Lulu' said Darry before Luna vanished in a flash of light.

"One week Tim, teleportation point is set to the living room in my castle, your house is coming as well so don't worry about anything, just prepare to look like a pastel colored horse" said Darry before flashing away

"Wait What, Darrel get back here what the hell do you mean?" shouted Tim. Back in equestria Darry sat on the couch and Nebula snuggled next to him.

"Daddy who was that weird looking Pony?" asked Nebula, Darry started laughing

"An old friend sweetie, don't worry about it" chuckled Darry. There was a knock on the door and Ponyboy came in with all three of his kids. The two youngest were little balls of energy while Stellar was calmer, Ponyboy looked frazzled.

"There's a special place in tartarus for Sodapop" growled Ponyboy

"And why is that?" asked Darry

"He decided to both let the kids skip their nap and allow them to eat all of pinkie pie's leftover rock candy"

"So they're wired" said Darry

"More than, I keep expecting them to crash but nope, both girls seem to have a high sugar tolerance" said Ponyboy sinking onto one of the chairs

"Uncle Soda said it would be funny to give Cola and Sunset all that candy, mama smacked him" said Stellar with a small giggle

"He deserved it" said Ponyboy, the three year old twins were running and laughing all over the place, the timber wolf guards fled in terror.

"PUPPY" the twins shouted, chasing after one of the wolves.

"All your tonight Dare" said Ponyboy walking out of the castle and flying up to his own castle and into bed. Darry survayed the destruction left by the twin terrors. Maybe Sodapop working with Pinkie Pie wasn't not a good idea anymore. Sodapop came in with Solar Sprite and looked at the squealing toddlers.

"Pony's going to kill me isn't he" said Sodapop

"Yep" said Darry

"Did you manage to find Tim?" asked Sodapop

"Yeah, the spell is set to activate in a week" said Darry, by this point the twins were climbing all over Sodapop and Darry.

"I can't believe Ponyboy is pregnant again, you'd think he'd be done after the twins" said Soda

"I know, he's crazy" said Darry

"I mean Tia keeps talking about having more kids but I good with one and a bunch of nieces" said Soda

"Luna and I might have another, I do want a boy" said Darry

"Yeah, I think Solar might like having another colt his age in the family" chuckled Soda

"Who knows, maybe Ponyboy will have a boy this time" chuckled Darry

"Or Triplet fillies" said Sodapop

"Oh jeez, how would he survive?" asked Darry

"He's taken to parenting a lot better than you or I have that's for sure but even he must have a limit" said Soda

"I wonder if mom had anything to do with this?" said Darry

"I doubt it, Ponyboy has always had a thing for babies and I think he just wants as many as he can" said Soda. Stellar was over in a corner reading a book on psychology, she was 8 now and top of her class, she had even been moved up a few grades and was in the same class as the CMC, starlight glimmer had taken the young girl on as assistant guidance counselor.

"Stellar sweetie can you tell your sisters to stop climbing on us?" asked Darry

"Sorry, but i can't, only daddy can calm them down from a sugar high, he makes this special drink of dandelion greens soaked in pickle juice with just a little bit of salt, it tastes terrible but for some reason they love it and it makes them sleepy" said Stellar. Darry laughed, seems like the twins had inherited their uncle's odd taste buds.

"Daddy taught me how to make it" said Stellar getting up and going to the kitchen, five minutes later she came back with a green liquid in two cups.

"Cola, Sunset, come here" said Stellar. The two foals raced over to their big sister and downed the disgusting looking drink.

"Could I try one?" asked Sodapop

"Sure" said Stellar, though not understanding why her uncle wanted to try the drink it was so gross. Soda levitated the cup to his mouth.

"Hmm, not half bad" said Sodapop, Darry shook his head, yep those twins had Sodapop's taste buds. The kids calmed down and lay down on the couch, falling asleep fairly quickly.

"There, they should sleep until dad picks us up" said Stellar

"Thanks Stels" said Darry ruffling her mane. Stellar went back to reading her book and Solar Sprite was playing solitaire. Nebula was doing a puzzle and the twins were snoring on the couch.

"Wow, it's never this quiet in here" said Soda

"I know, it's great" said Darry. Later that afternoon Dally came to pick up his three daughters, the twins were still fast asleep and Dally looked at his eldest

"Let me guess, you made your daddy's special juice for them" said Dally with a smile, Stellar nodded

"Uncle Soda likes it to" she said making a face of disgust.

"Darry did you talk to Tim? Did johnny's spell work?" asked Dally

"Yes to both" said Darry

"good " said Dally

"Hey dad can I ride on your back?" asked Stellar as Dally put the twins in the floating stoller he had brought.

"Sure sweetie, climb on" said Dally smiling as his eldest flew up onto his back. He trotted out of the castle, the twins in the floating stroller and Stellar on his back.

"Ya know I just realized something" said Soda

"What's that?" asked Darry

"Our little brother domesticated Dallas Winston" said Soda. Darry thought for a minute then laughed

"I guess he did, Ponyboy did what laws couldn't" laughed Darry.

"Daddy I made a new spell!" exclaimed Nebula

"Really, can I see" asked Darry. Nebula's horn lit up with is soft blue aura and stars danced across the room, swirling galaxies and clouds of stars danced across the room, her mane and tail glowed and her eyes turned white as she went into the alicorn state. Her flank glowed with a white flash and suddenly her spell stopped. On her flank was a soft swirling purple cloud with galaxies and stars.

"I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" she exclaimed bouncing around like a super ball. Darry smiled and hugged her

"That's my girl" he exclaimed. Her mane hadn't stopped moving like her mother's and it now sparkled with small galaxies and stars.

"Sweetie how did you get your mane to do that?" asked Darry

"You just focus any excess magic you have through it, mom taught me" said Nebula

"Like this?" asked Soda focusing and his golden colored mane began to move and shimmer like a bar of Darry felt a weird sensation of heat on his head and back.

"Um daddy, I think you just turned into an alicorn from all the magic residing in the air" said Nebula

"WHAT!" exclaimed Darry

"Oh wow I have wings now too" said Soda. When stellar faith got home she was practicing air control with her wings, hovering and floating when suddenly a magic pulse ran through her and a tiny horn appear on her head

"How am I an alicorn now?" she asked. Suddenly she heard Dally running through the hall freaking out over his new unicorn horn.

"Dad did you feel that magic pulse? I think that's what awakened some nascent magic in us causing us to ascend. Also I think our hair is moving now like auntie lulu and tia's do" said Stellar

"You have your mom's brains" said Dally,forgetting she was adopted, they hadn't told her yet.

"WHY IS MY HAIR MOVING?" shouted Ponyboy. Stellar giggled and so did Dally

"Mama is going to be so happy" said Stellar

"Yeah, he is" said Dally


	10. Developments

**So just to clear stuff up, Fillies are young female horses and Colts are males, Foals refer to any young horse in general. I don't converse with people on this site through email, PMs with an account are quicker and easier to keep identity a secret.**

Darry was pacing around his living room waiting for Tim, Curly and Angela to arrive, man they were going to freak out. All the kids were currently at their grandparents house. The whole curtis gang was in Darry's living room, Ponyboy was relaxing on the couch snuggled next to Johnny and Dally, Sodapop was playing poker with Steve and Two-Bit (who looked liked rarity had given him a total makeover, his hair was cut and styled so that it was still long and had hair grease but it wasn't messy, also she had wrestled him into a bowtie) Darry kept glancing at the clock.

"Dare relax, Johnny made the spell so it's obviously going to work" said Ponyboy, absentmindedly knitting a baby blanket.

"Have you three thought of names yet?" asked Soda

"Golden Sunset if it's a Filly, Blitzkrieg Bolt if it's a colt" said Ponyboy

"I assume this one is Johnny's kid?" asked Steve

"Yeah, the twins are all Dally" said Ponyboy. Suddenly the runes on the floor activated and three ponies lay sprawled in the circle, two stallions and a mare. One of the stallions had black curly hair and cat like blue eyes that were colder than Dally's ever were and a gun shaped cutie mark and a scar running lengthwise down his face, his nose also looked as though it had been broken multiple times, this was Tim. The other stallion looked just like the other but was a bit younger and had a cigarette cutie mark. The mare had dark hair like her brothers but her eyes weren't as cold, she had a pair of lips and a speech bubble as a cutie mark, symbolizing her ability to talk to get what she wanted. All of them were earth ponies

"Where the hell and what the hell are we?" exclaimed Curly

"You are in equestria" said Darry

"I know that voice, Darry Curtis is that you?" asked Angela

"Yes, all your problems are over now, once a greaser always a greaser" said Darry helping Tim up off the floor. After some long explanations and quite a bit of alcohol (ponyboy stuck with Zap Apple cider, not the hard stuff, Luna had found it to be amazing during pregnancies and research was being done into Zap apple's ability to provide enough magic for a foal to be born an alicorn) everyone was on the same page and Tim and Curly decided to become part of Darry and Luna's royal guard while Angela would help Rarity run Carousel Boutique when Two-Bit was out on a date with Rarity. After a rather extreme welcome to ponyville party from pinkie pie,everypony went home. Celestia had gotten fed up with the nobles and had a new castle built in ponyville for her and Sodapop to live in, it was less stuffy and empty than the one in canterlot, she had also combined her school for gifted unicorns with twilight's friendship school, after a foal was done with classes in celestia's wing of the school they would attend friendship classes at Twilight's. The nobles remained in canterlot after Celestia explicitly stated that they had to either stop being unbearable snobs or not follow her because she was fed up with their BS (stated in a slightly more regal manner) so far no noble had moved to Ponyville save for Fancy Pants. Solar Sprite was talking with the CMC, he was the only kid in his family,save for the twins who weren't old enough, that didn't have his cutie mark yet.

"Both my cousins got theirs without any searching, what should i do?" asked Solar, he was sitting in the crusader clubhouse drinking cider.

"Well what are some things you like to do?" asked Applebloom

"Annoy my mom by messing with the sun, turning lakes into fizzywater, playing cards with my dad" said Solar

"How do you mess with the sun?" asked Scootaloo

"Like this" said Solar, smirking and lighting his horn causing the sun to shine too brightly or dim a little bit.

"Oh, cool" said Sweetie Bell

"Yeah, I'm probably going to be grounded again later" said Solar

"Wait I have an idea, what if you concentrated sunbeams into a glass of water and made it fizzy" said Apple boom.

"Thats a great idea, lemme try" said Solar he moved the sun into place and focused a few rays into a pitcher thencast the fizzy spell, what resulted was a warm fizzy drink that tasted like lemon water with honey, it was good.

"Wow, that was fun I bet i could sell this" said Solar, a flash appeared on his flank and a sun made of bubbles appeared

"Wow Thanks crusaders, maybe I won't be grounded one my parents see this" said Solar running out of the clubhouse to show his dad. He was still grounded for a week fro messing with the sun again but his parents were proud that he had gotten his mark. Six months went by and Ponyboy was once again in the hospital giving birth to his next foal, or foals for that matter. He was screaming his head off but after 20 hours had three little foals in his embrace. Two Fillies and a Colt. Golden sunset was a sweet little alicorn filly with an orange coat and a pink and gold mane, Rainbow Dawn was a sweet little blue alicorn filly with a pink and blue mane and a white coat, Blitzkrieg Bolt was a black alicorn colt with an electric blue mane that had wisps of violent purple in it. All three foals had dark green eyes.

"So Pone is six enough for you?" asked Darry, joking lightly

"Nope, not even close" smiled Ponyboy cuddling his newborns.


	11. Revelations

**Getting an account is easy, you just put in an email, chose a password, click a few buttons and put in a captcha code. Also, This is the chapter where I reveal Stellar Faith's Biological parents. Also I'm thinking about Darry and Luna having a boy soon, what should his name and color scheme be?**

Ponyboy had been dreading doing this for a while, he didn't want his little girl to stop thinking he was her mom, but this had to be done. The Twins and triplets were asleep and he was waiting for Stellar to get home from school.

"I can't do this, she's my little girl, I can't tell her she not biologically mine" said Ponyboy, he wanted to cry.

"Honey she's not going to see you as anything other than her mom, even the fact that you aren't female never dissuade her from calling you mama, I doubt finding out she's adopted will be any different" soother Johnny

"But what if she wants to leave, what if she wants to go live with her biological parents, I-I don't think I could handle losing her" whimpered Ponyboy

"It's going to be ok love, we have to tell her sooner or later and rather her find out from us than using her brains in a biology lesson" said Johnny pulling Ponyboy into a hug. Stellar came home and Dally was waiting for her in the hall.

"Sweetie can you put your bag in your room and then meet us in the living room, there's something important we need to talk to you about" said Dally softly

"Am I in trouble?" asked Stellar nervously

"No, no, not at all, we just need to tell you something very important" said Dally. Stellar put her backpack into her room and walked into the living room.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Stellar fluttering onto the couch after noticing her mom had been crying and hugged him.

"Sweet heart, by now you've probably realized that you don't exactly look like any of us" started Dally

"Well, yeah but ponies don't normally look like their parents" said Stellar

"True but sweetie, well you weren't exactly born into our family like your siblings were, we adopted you when you were only two months old" said Johnny

"What?" asked Stellar, she was shocked

"We didn't think it was possible to have our own foal at the time (That and this writer thought no one would want Mpreg at the time but well…) so we looked into adoption. Your biological mother (it would have hurt too much for him to say real mother) couldn't take care of you and a foster family didn't work, your aunt celestia showed you to us and we loved you right away and signed the papers to make you our own." said Ponyboy, he was worried his little girl would pull out of the hug and yell at him.

"Who is my biological mother?" asked Stellar

"Her name is Spitfire, she's the captain of the wonderbolts" said Dally

"Honey, what you want to do with this information is your choice but please know we love you very much and nothing will stop you from being our little girl" said Ponyboy, tears beginning to fall from his eyes, this was it, his baby was going to leave him. Stellar hugged ponyboy tighter

"Mama why are you crying? I'm not going to leave you, your my mama, you, Dad, and Daddy took me in and took care of me, I'm mean sure I kinda want to meet my biological mom but I'm going to stay with you guys, you're the only family I want and the only family I need" said Stellar. The four of them hugged, Ponyboy clinging tighter to his daughter than the other two.

"We should probably go see Spitfire now, it's the air show off season so she will probably just be doing drills" said Johnny. Soon they left the castle and flew to the wonderbolt training barracks.

"Sweetie why don't you go in and talk to her, we are going to talk to rainbow dash for a bit" said Johnny, Ponyboy had stated home to keep an eye on the younger five kids, that and he didn't want to meet the mare whose child he raised, it would have been awkward and he was worried she'd try to take Stellar from him. Stellar took a deep breath and walked into the office

"Hello there, who are you?" asked Spitfire as she saw the little alicorn filly in her office

"Um you might not remember me but I'm Stellar Faith, your daughter" said Stellar, the word daughter felt weird to say in this situation. Spitfire took off her aviator sunglasses and walked over to the filly.

"Why are you here, why now, it's been years" said Spitfire, her normal harsh tone was softer, almost sad.

"I just found out I was adopted, I wanted to meet you and find out why you chose to give me up" said Stellar. Spitfire sighed, she had both been looking forward to and dreading this day.

"As the captain of the wonderbolts I didn't and still don't have time to raise a foal, I loved you a lot but I couldn't take care of you and give you the loving home you needed, I'm not a real motherly pony and you wouldn't have been happy, so I had to give you to some pony who could give you what you deserved, you were such a clingy baby that I could never have left you alone for any given amount of time" said Spitfire sadly, looking at her daughter.

"Didn't I have a dad that could have cared for me?" asked Stellar

"Thunderlane had no idea how to care for a foal, let alone and little filly, he knew about caring for his brother but he wasn't parenting material, he still isn't" said Spitfire

"What did he say when you gave me up" asked Stellar

"He was upset, a bit angry, you had him wrapped around your hoof the minute you were born, but he understood why I had to give you up, but he always wanted to see you any chance he got that's why he got that job as Prince Darry's lead guard pony, once he found out who had adopted you he got the job that he knew would allow him to be as close as possible to you" said Spitfire

"Wait, is he that black pegasus with the gray mane? He always sneaks me candy or toys" said Stellar

"Yes" said Spitfire with a sad smile

"Do any of the other wonderbolts know?" asked Stellar

"No, I kept the whole situation under wraps, except for rainbowdash who told the princess" said Spitfire

"Did you ever think about taking me back?" asked Stellar

"A few times, but then I remembered why I did what I did in the first place and I knew you were happy" said Spitfire

"So you don't mind that I want to stay where I am?" asked Stellar

"No, you have a family who loves you more than I could ever have hoped for, and like i said, I'm not good at being the motherly type, stay with your parents, just promise me one thing" said Spitfire

"What?" asked Stellar

"If you ever see me or Thunderlane again, don't be afraid to hug us, I know it would mean the world to him, and it would make me feel better" said Spitfire with a smile

"I will" said Stellar smiling and turning to leave

"By kiddo" said Spitfire softly

"Bye, mother" said Stellar and she closed the door behind her.

"So how'd it go?" asked Dally ruffling her hair affectionately on the fly home

"Good, she just wants me to give her a hug anytime I see her, and to give my biological father a hug when I see him" said Stellar

"That reasonable" nodded Johnny. When they got home Ponyboy pulled Stellar into a tight hug, Stellar smiled, she never ever ever wanted to give this up, genetics be damned, these were her parents.


End file.
